This invention relates generally to asymmetric porous membranes, their laminates, and more particularly, to asymmetric porous membranes having oleophobic properties on one side and hydrophilic properties on an opposing side.
It is generally known that a porous membrane may have at least one property that may be limited by the material from which the membrane is made. For example, a porous membrane made from polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) material may have excellent hydrophobic properties, have low surface energy, and may be extremely inert. Therefore, it may be difficult to chemically or mechanically attach a different material to the ePTFE material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,380 describes bonding a hydrophilic coating to the surface of a porous PTFE membrane by wetting the membrane with the solution, or with a wetting agent such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, or acetone, and then applying the solution under pressure.
Protective clothing designed for use against chemical and biological threats has been developed using many advanced materials available today. The joint service lightweight integrated suit technology (JSLIST) worn by military personnel, for example, consists of an air-permeable carbon-based chemical protective over-garment, with a water-repellent-treated cotton/nylon ripstop fabric shell and a carbon-bonded tricot liner. However, at least some known protective suits are considered heavy and uncomfortable because of the materials used in fabricating the suit, especially those that use carbon-based materials and/or have low perspiration permeability and a low moisture vapor transmission rate (MVTR).